Breaking Me
by Imaginatio
Summary: "What you don't seem to understand, Ryou is that this is not a two-way relationship. You do not have an opinion on matters,"    Ryou needs to be taught a lesson. Note: Tendershipping... sort of. Includes Rape & Yaoi. Don't like, please don't read.
1. A Bad Start

It had been a quiet day, with his Yami at work, almost peaceful. Time to heal, time to mend. He had slept in, read a little of his book and made a light lunch before starting his chores. Afternoon turned into evening as the boy prepared dinner; lasagne with sweet potatoes and broccoli. He barely heard the car revving in the driveway until it was too late to hide. Chocolate brown eyes hidden behind stark white bangs widened in fear as he realised he was not quick enough in starting the evening meal. The boy visibly quivered before steeling himself for His arrival.

The front door was opened and locked quietly, gently almost. The silence wouldn't last for long. Sure enough, the boy winced as the door to the kitchen crashed open, slamming against the adjacent wall. Glass tinkled from the broken pane, crunching as His boots fell swiftly onto the polished silver tiles. His harsh, clipped voice rang out into the darkened apartment.

"_HIKARI!_" Demanding; that of a master calling its dog. The boy spun around, ready to drop to his knees and whimper for forgiveness but a hand stopped his fall, clasping around his throat and slamming him against a cupboard. Air escaped his lungs with a delicate whoosh as he felt hot breath on his face. Clean, hot breath.

The boy opened his eyes, startled at the lack of alcohol in his Yami's breath. The face so like his own stared back at him, discontent etched in the deep chocolate of His eyes. His mouth curled upwards in a cruel smile as He regarded the surprise in His Hikari's eyes.

"Yes little one. Not drunk this time, I'm afraid..." He trailed off, releasing the boy from his vice-like grip. Without the hand to support him, the boy now crumpled to the floor, his dazed eyes staring forwards as his hands moved up to rub his sore neck. After a moment, he looked up at the one standing before him, hurt and confusion embedded in his dark orbs.

The other boy sighed, running a hand through his unruly, ivory hair. In many ways the two could have been mistaken for twins, with ice white hair, pale skin and effeminate bodies. Though the taller one had darker, crueller eyes and sharp, spiky slashes of hair, whilst the smaller had gentle, inquisitive eyes and soft bangs that framed his small face.

"You see my little Ryou, I've been a little...well a little upset with the way you've been acting recently." The teen paused, giving the smaller boy time to respond, though not really expecting an answer.

An answer, unfortunately for Ryou, came all the same. This was what he needed to pummel out of the boy. The right to answer back.

"The way I've been acting? What do you mean 'Kura? I've been good! I make you dinner every day and clean the house like you want me to and sometimes I even..." His whiny voice came stuttering out before he could stop himself, trailing off as he realised his Yami was glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Sometimes you even...?" His voice was irritable, almost taunting to the boy, urging him on even though they both knew it would not help Ryou's situation one iota.

The boy was at a loss for words. His mind formed the sentences but he burned with shame just thinking about saying them. Clenching his hands into useless fists, he lowered his head, his cheeks flushing. He sighed, his voice quivering.

"Sometimes...I-I even...pre-prepared myself...fo-for you. The-the way you l-like me..." He almost whispered the words, but the shame was there all the same. The standing teen chuckled softly, images flashing in His mind of sweet little Ryou lying on his stomach on their bed, his wrists shackled to a bar at the headboard. His bare chest heaving against the soft sheets, his legs spread-eagled. His tight little-

Enough of that now. He would have His fun soon enough. Curling His hand into a fist, 'Kura' brought it smashing down onto the worktop, making plates rattle and Ryou jump, though the boy kept his head down. He locked His hands behind His back, cricking His neck casually as He walked around Ryou.

"What you don't seem to understand, Ryou is that this is not a two-way relationship. You do **not**have an opinion on matters. You do not leave this house, you do not dress, you do not **speak** unless I have given you permission. Do I make myself clear?" He cocked his head, a barely hidden smile cinching up the corners of his mouth as he waited for Ryou to answer.

In between sobs, Ryou managed a throaty "Yes.." he felt the force of the slap even before it knocked his face to one side, banging his head on a drawer. He managed to stifle a gasp of pain as 'Kura' knelt before him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look into His eyes.

"_You do not need to speak in order to answer, Hikari"_ He hissed through clenched teeth. Ryou quickly nodded, his deep brown eyes wide with terror, realising his initial mistake. His Yami however, was obviously not convinced, as He raised an eyebrow as if to prove His own point.

"_Upstairs. Now._" He released the trembling Ryou, who scrambled to his feet whilst shielding his head from 'Kura'. Once he had found his feet, the Hikari scampered upstairs, his eyes blinking away tears that threatened to spill over.

The taller teen stood there for a moment, watching the spot where Ryou had first fallen, before He bent down, opening the oven door and reaching in to pull the Lasagne out with his bare hands. The smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils and he smiled, inviting the scalding pain that crept across his palms as he held the dish.

"You will be disciplined Ryou" He told the Lasagne quietly, his pale fingers gripping the handles of the dish tightly. "And then, finally, you _will not _question me"


	2. Ryou Screws It Up

Ryou knelt, shivering, at the foot of the bed, his hands clasped in front of him. His head was bowed, his eyes screwed shut to prevent those predictable tears from falling. His cheek was still red from the slap due to the pallidness of his skin, though the stinging had long since subsided. His calves were beginning to ache. _How long does he plan to make me wait like this? _The boy barely even thought it, knowing that his Yami would hear every thought through their mind link.

At first he had considered removing his shirt, but he faltered, as 'Kura had not ordered him to. His face was contorted with confusion at what to do, either action could have displeased his Yami, so, as he had done so many times before at times like these, he did nothing. He knelt, and he waited, his shoulders flinching at every creak in the stair, every rustle of the trees outside caressing the windows, every low moan of the boiler.

He braved a chance look up. Everything was as it should be. The bed-covers were neatly smoothed, their pillows placed delicately atop the blankets. A half smile crossed his face as he checked his handiwork, craning his neck a little to check the glass of water on either side of the bed. Still there, topped up, ready. He had done well in the usual preparations. This meagre distraction calmed him a little. He felt a brief touch, barely a whisper, almost gently stroking his hair. Ryou gave a small sigh, his shoulders relaxing as he settled backwards to receive the petting. A moment later, he whimpered, his head pulled harshly backwards by the hair, his hands grasping at his knees until the knuckles turned white.

Behind him, Bakura stood tall, his fist clenching his Hikari's hair tightly at the roots. It still scalded to clutch at anything, but he didn't care. He hissed incoherently through clenched teeth as he tried to regulate his breathing, tried to remain in control of his rage. Why he was angry, he had obviously forgotten. But of course Ryou was there to aid him, he was always there to...help. The boy kneeling at his feet did not move, even when Bakura twisted his hand a little, tightening the grip on Ryou's hair. He did however, let out a little squeal of pain, which somehow made Bakura chuckle quietly. He felt a dull throbbing at the crotch of his pants, and he smiled without humour. Then he released his death grip on the boys hair, throwing him face forward onto the foot of the bed. His beautiful silver hair was matted slightly with blood, though from Ryou's roots or Bakura's hands it was not certain.

The standing boy gave a patronising sigh as he walked around to the side of the bed. He sat down, watching his Hikari regain his composure whilst still kneeling. He noticed the tears pricking the edges of his deep brown eyes as he swallowed visibly, trying to keep it contained. Ryou did not look at Bakura, instead looking straight ahead at the steel headboard of the bed, the familiar glint of the handcuffs that forever resided there.

Finally, Bakura spoke. "Come here Ryou," He patted the bed next to him gently, watching as his Hikari slowly clambered onto the bed. He lowered his head, silvery hair falling over his face which obscured his eyes. However Bakura knew that he was already crying. He was doing a good job of hiding it. Soon Ryou lay prostate atop the bed covers, his arms gripping onto the headboard. Bakura shook his head slowly, tutting.

"No no Ryou, on your back this time" His tone was almost condescending. Ryou rolled over silently, unsure as to what he should do with his arms so he brought them to his sides, his hands clenching the covers every few seconds. Bakura gave a little growl and straddled him, roughly grabbing his hands and handcuffing them to the bed. Then he ran his fingers down Ryou's arms, making him shiver. Bakura locked eyes with his Hikari as he lowered his head, slowly running his tongue along Ryou's jawline. He moaned quietly in Bakura's ear, trying in vain to remain silent, which sparked a smirk from the Yami. Bakura suddenly leant forwards, his lips brushing against Ryou's pale mouth before he kissed his Hikari. Ryou accepted the kiss passively, allowing Bakura to practically rape his mouth. His teeth grazed Bakura's lower lip gently before he felt the Yami's tongue probing. He moaned lightly, letting Bakura take over as his expert tongue dipped into his mouth.

They came up for air, Bakura practically gasping whilst Ryou's breath came in short, sharp bursts. Bakura brought a hand up to stroke Ryou's hair, twirling a stark white lock around in his fingers. He was smiled and playfully ground his hips into Ryou, making the boy squirm underneath him. "You've been good so far Ryou" Bakura smirked, reaching behind him to extract a long silver knife from his back pocket, "So I'll reward you, before I punish you, because you're being a good boy. But just this once" He raised the knife as a warning before slashing it dangerously downwards. Ryou shut his eyes, steeling himself for a blow when he felt cool air upon his bare chest. He opened them, looking down in surprise.

His shirt lay in tatters, barely hanging off him in neat slices. Above him, Bakura twirled the knife in one hand, the other was making light circles on his abdomen. He brought the knife down, embedding it in the bed beside Ryou's head as he nipped and teased at Ryou's neck. As he reached the hollow between his neck and his shoulder, Bakura bit down, sucking at the tender skin there. Ryou hissed through his teeth, a long, slow exhale. "You may speak" the Yami whispered. Immediately Ryou whined, thrusting his hips gently upwards to meet with Bakura's groin. "Please 'Kura, please..." He mumbled.

Bakura moved lower, his tongue swirling around the pale bud of Ryou's left nipple before chewing on it, making Ryou gasp, louder this time, and whine again. "Please..what?" Bakura asked, blowing on Ryou's hardened nipple before slowly moving to the other one. Ryou shook his head, tears running down his face freely now. His hands twitched and clenched inside their bonds, longing to reach forwards and tangle themselves in his Yami's hair. "Please...what Ryou?" Bakura repeated, his voice deeper this time, his hands gently stroking Ryou's sides, making the skin there pucker and pimple.

Ryou's mouth hung open, the words stuck in his throat as he struggled with his urges. Finally, he licked his dry lips and murmured, barely above a whisper.. "..ck me..." Bakura feigned a puzzled look, cupping a hand over his ear. A devilish smile played upon his lips. "What Ryou? I didn't quite hear you? Speak clearly boy" Ryou whimpered and swallowed, saying it again louder this time. "Suck me 'Kura...please...I want to feel your mouth on me" He whined, a lost puppy. Bakura groaned and shivered at the sound of Ryou's voice, slamming his hands down on the bed before wiggling down so that his head was in line with Ryou's crotch.

He whipped his Hikari's belt off within seconds, discarding the garment carelessly behind him. His desperate fingers fumbled with the button, growling with frustration until he managed to undo it with his teeth. He gripped the zip lightly in his jaws and lowered it as he looked up at Ryou. His Hikari only had eyes for him, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He pulled the jeans down and Ryou wiggled out of them, leaving him in only boxers. Bakura smiled as he teased the boxers down, making Ryou squirm as he tapped Ryou's thighs playfully. He jerked forwards, his erection throbbing from Bakura's torments. He whined again, feet scrabbling at the sheets.

Bakura gazed up at his Hikari, watching him through thick silvery bangs. His eyes travelled downwards to Ryou's neglected member, licking his lips hungrily. He gave the shaft a teasing lick, starting at the base then moving slowly up to the head, removing a tiny glistening drop of pre-cum off the top. Ryou shuddered, his eyes rolling back in their sockets. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from pleading out loud again.

Suddenly Bakura forced himself down onto Ryou, his throat closing around the head of his cock. He gripped the base of Ryou's shaft with his free hand, pumping it lightly as he swirled his tongue around his shaft. Ryou cried out, moans coming in ragged gasps, his jaw hanging open. Bakura waited, suckling gently, slowly, for an agonising period of time.

Then his pace quickened. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked, lips clamped down tightly on the boys member. Ryou's surprised gasps subsided into gentle mews of pleasure, his legs twitched and his hips clenched upwards until Bakura placed a strong hand on his stomach as if to say 'down boy'. Ryou arched his neck as Bakura began stroking his stomach with his free hand, making little circles around the delicate pattering of hair below his navel. His tongue was fire, writhing along Ryou's shaft as Bakura sucked, sending him into shots of pleasure that only his Yami knew how.

Ryou's teeth clacked together as he – forgetting himself – raised his hands, their trembling fingers finding the safety latch on the cuffs. With a soft _click _he was out, his slender fingers reaching, entwining them in his Yami's long silvery hair, urging him on. Bakura immediately stopped, his jaw going limp, his hands falling, lifeless onto the bed. He waited as Ryou realised his mistake, the Hikari jerking his hands away to cover his face in shame. Tears glistened between the cracks in his fingers. "Sorry sorry...I'm sorry...sorry sorry, sorry...sorry please sorry..." He repeated, between loud, pathetic sobs. Bakura's eyes darkened as he sat up straight, Ryou's cock sliding out of his mouth. If anything the boy's sobs redoubled, his murmurings became hysterical but he didn't move. Bakura was suddenly disgusted. He wiped his mouth on the back of the hand, repressing the urge to spit.

Ryou was still when he felt the sudden absence of Bakura's weight on the bed below him. His pleading cries stopped but gave way to stifled sobs. His chest shuddered with the effort not to cry, though he was failing miserably. His erection stung like a cramp you couldn't get rid of. It embarrassed him. Air whooshed past him and he froze, silent. Then, like a lightning bolt, he flinched, crying out as a stab of pain lanced through his leg and up his spine. The knife. He felt hot blood run down his leg, pooling in his crotch and staining the bed, but he still didn't move. His hands fell from his eyes, though they were tightly shut, snot and drool dripping from his nose and mouth.

Bakura sneered, watching Ryou lie there, passive. _So now he tries to be good_ He couldn't help but look down at the boy in utter repulsion. He leant down, tapping the knife in Ryou's leg so that the boy flinched again, and with his free hand, swiped Ryou's blood across his own mouth. He licked his lips, tasting the saltiness, the bloody flavour. Moving forwards, he ran a finger along Ryou's cheek, silently urging the boy to bite, to strike back. Nothing happened. He hissed through his teeth, backing away from the bed.

He stormed from the room, gritting his teeth. "Finish yourself off you little _slut_" He snarled, before letting the door click shut.


End file.
